The Daily Lives of the DMC Characters
by sigyn-chi
Summary: A series of one shots set in the same 'verse as 'Stuck' and 'Takes One to Know One'. hinted all!DxN, NinjaTheory!DxN and VxN
1. Cosplay and Izanagi

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom and not to me because if I did... well... can you just imagine how gay I would make it?

WARNING: OOC-ness and hinted DMC4!DxN in the bonus story

NOTE: Due to the fact that I would most probably have ideas for the stories of the same 'verse as 'Takes One to Know One' and 'Stuck' but I didn't want to post a lot of one shots, I'll just post all stories in the same 'verse in this story so updates depends if I get a new idea or if someone suggests/request something I can do. (or if Ninja Theory gives more garba- I mean... information about DmC -smiles sheepishly-) If you don't want to read 'Takes One to Know One' and 'Stuck', in a nutshell, every character of Devil May Cry know they're characters (something like they're actors of a specific role)

Author's Note: So… well… I wrote this to procrastinate and not do the final project for one of my classes (so... it's short and not really anything that special -grins sheepishly-) and the idea came because I remembered a conversation I had with my ex-boyfriend and a friend of ours about the special edition. Anyway, we had that conversation because I saw my ex-boyfriend play Vergil in DMC3 special edition, PC version, and one scene made me go: "What? That doesn't seem like something Vergil would do!". And for the record, since there are four (five if you guys count Ninja Theory's Dante) Dante in this fic so they're called by the following:

Youngest Dante – DMC3 Dante

Original Dante – DMC1 Dante

Silent Dante – DMC2 Dante

Old Man or Scruffy Dante – DMC4 Dante

Since I have not seen any indications that Ninja Theory's Dante is worthy to be called 'Dante', he will be called 'raven haired young man' or 'young man' unless... you guys would rather want me to write him as 'Dino' (aka: Dante In Name Only). -grins-

.

.

.

Cosplay

.

.

It had been a slow, uneventful day. When Nero had gone down to the main room, there had been two separate notes on the desk. One note said that the three oldest Dantes had gone out. There was no specification where they went on the note though. The other note was clearly written by Vergil and was specifically written for Nero, telling him that he and the youngest Dante had gone out to buy groceries.

At first, Nero had thought he was going to be alone with the raven haired young man but he couldn't find him anywhere. Most probably, even the young man had left but did not bother to leave any notes.

Nero wasn't really that interested about it anyway.

Knowing that he was going to die out of boredom if he didn't do anything, he went towards the cabinet where they stored all their games, of course they were all Capcom games with the exception of one RPG game because the silent Dante was in it, and checked what he could play to pass time.

If he had an opponent, he would have gone for Marvel vs. Capcom or Street Fighter but since he was alone…

Nero blinked as he grabbed a PS2 game simply out of instinct.

"Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition…" Nero read the name out loud, blinking as he tried to remember if he had ever played the game he was holding.

He does remember watching the youngest Dante play it, all the while telling Nero how awesome his moves are and other unnecessary comments about the entire game.

Wait.

Didn't the special edition have missions where the player controls Vergil?

Nero grinned and turned his attention towards the entertainment system they had set up on the main room. Nero turned on the HDTV and the PlayStation 2. He placed the disk on the console and grabbed the controller, walking towards the couch. He sat on the couch as the logo of PlayStation came on and he grimaced as he noticed the pixilated logo in the screen, "Damn. Maybe I shouldn't play this on the HD…"

Nero shrugged as he realized that he was too lazy to find another TV in the house. He leaned on the couch and began to play.

"Huh? Wait a minute… Why is the first stage in Dante's place?" Nero asked with building confusion as he controlled Vergil to fight off the demons.

.

.

"For the last time, Dante, let it rest." Vergil hissed as he opened the door to Devil May Cry.

"It's just not fair! Why am I the only one carrying all of these?" The youngest Dante whined as he tried to keep the contents of the brown bags from falling.

"Because I had to pay for all of them." Vergil replied and he went inside, "Now stop your whining and place them on the counter in the kitchen. I would be the one to orga… nize… them…"

Vergil's words became slower as he saw the HDTV. It showed him trying to pull a lever but it wouldn't budge. Vergil's face paled as he saw the Vergil in the screen shrug and walk away before running back and kicking it.

"Hey! Verge! Can you get out of the way?" The youngest Dante shouted as he tried to walk pass Vergil who was currently blocking the way to the kitchen. The cutscene ended and Nero turned to look at the two.

"Uh… Vergil…" Nero looked at Vergil with confused unsure eyes.

"Don't." Vergil placed his hand over his face as he hissed, "Don't say anything."

"Say what?" The youngest Dante turned to look at Nero and grinned as he saw what was currently showing on the HDTV, "Awesome. You're playing Vergil's missions?"

"I'm not even sure if I can call it that…" Nero mumbled as he smiled sardonically.

The youngest Dante walked towards Nero and dropped the bags on the floor as he sat next to the younger hunter. The red-clad hunter grinned as he asked, "Well? What do you think of my impersonation of Vergil?"

Nero stared at the youngest white-haired hunter for a moment and asked with wide eyes, "What?"

Vergil groaned and shook his head. The youngest Dante grinned and explained to Nero, "Well, I was there when they were doing all the missions of Vergil and I told them that wouldn't it be easier if I did all of Vergil's parts since they already know me. I mean, it'll cost less if they change my actions to Vergil's face and body, right? On the cutscenes-"

"And those idiots actually agreed to his stupidity." Vergil commented as he walked towards them. He placed his hands on the couch and hissed, "Turn that blasted thing off, Nero."

"Awww… Come on, Vergil! At least until the kid fights your sad excuse of trying to be me." The youngest Dante said, grinning at Vergil.

"Wait. I'm confused. So…" Nero pointed at the screen and asked, "I'm not playing Vergil, I'm playing Dante wearing Vergil's clothes?"

"Nero. Do you really expect me to shrug and kick something if it doesn't work?" Vergil asked Nero and Nero immediately shook his head. Vergil glared at his brother and hissed, "My brother was stupid enough not to try and act the part."

"Oh, come on!" The youngest Dante pointed an accusing finger towards Vergil as he said, "You're worse than me! At least I wore your clothes! You just wore a red version of your coat!"

"Wait. What?" Nero stared at the youngest Dante with confusion.

"You see, Vergil was supposed to dress up like me for the fight scenes between the two of us since I was dressed up as him." The youngest red-clad hunter explained and frowned as he glared at Vergil, "But Vergil didn't go along with it and decided to just wear a red version of his coat."

"Oh. Is that why I've never met a character named Vante before?" Nero asked, remembering hearing about a red-clad Vergil named Vante once or twice somewhere.

"Yeah. Vante is right there." The youngest Dante said, pointing at Vergil who was grimacing at the nickname.

"You and those people in charge must be quite stupid if you really believed I would wear your clothes." Vergil hissed and glared at his younger twin.

"Please." The red-clad hunter rolled his eyes and smirked as he said, "You just know you can't be as awesome as me."

As if fate was deciding to make the situation worse, the door opened once more and the three oldest Dantes went inside. The original Dante sighed as he heard the two and asked, "Okay. What's the problem now?"

"Vergil won't admit he can't be as cool as me!" The youngest Dante replied, pointing at Vergil.

"How very mature of you, brother." Vergil hissed at the youngest Dante before he said, "If being cool means being an idiot like you then I'd rather be lame."

The youngest Dante grinned and replied, "Oh. Don't worry, bro. You're already lame."

"Why you-" Vergil's hand went to Yamato's hilt

The youngest jumped off the couch and grabbed Rebellion from the wall, "I bet you I can kick your ass before dinner time!"

"We'll see about that." Vergil hissed and the original Dante walked towards them.

"Okay, okay. Break it up!"

Nero sighed and got off the couch. He pressed the eject button of the console and took out the disc. As he was pressing the off button, he noticed the scruffy Dante crouching next to him. He turned his head towards him and asked, "What, old man?"

The scruffy Dante showed him the case of another game and said, "Let's play this one."

Nero grinned and replied, "Only if I play Yukimura and you play Masamune."

"Was my intention from the beginning…"

.

.

.

Bonus Story (because I felt that it was too short):

In another unrelated day where everyone had left except for Nero and the scruffy Dante for one reason or another, Nero had been in the kitchen when he heard the scruffy Dante call his name.

"Nero~." Nero grimaced at the singing way the scruffy Dante had said his name. He saw the older man holding a pair of grey glasses.

"What, old man? Your vision finally failing you?" Nero asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, kid, but this is for you." The scruffy Dante replied and tried to place the glasses on Nero.

"What? Hey! Quit it!" Nero growled as he tried to stop the elder hunter from placing the glasses on his face.

"Just put it on." The scruffy older man said and grinned as he finally placed the glasses on Nero's face, "Well, would you look at that… the similarity is uncanny."

"If this is one of your sick fantasies, I'm kicking your ass." Nero hissed as he glared at the older man.

"Nope. Not a fantasy." The scruffy Dante placed a small rectangular mirror on Nero's right palm. Nero frowned in confusion and the older man instructed, "Okay. Here's what you do. You place your arm like this-"

The red-clad hunter placed Nero's hand by the right side of his face, a bit far away from his head, and instructed, "Then, you crush the mirror in your hand while shouting "Izanagi!" and triggering."

"Why the hell should I do that?" Nero asked as he continued to glare at the older man.

"If you don't do this, I'll…" The older man thought about it for a moment before grinning, "I'll tell everyone you cried in my arms when they announced Vergil's appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom 3."

Nero's eyes widened, "You wouldn't…"

"Maybe I'll tell it to Vergil first." The scruffy hunter teased and Nero growled.

"Fuck you, old man."

"Don't worry, kid. I'm planning on doing that with you later." The older man teased back with a wink.

Nero growled and said, "You promise you won't tell that to anyone if I do this crap?"

"Yup. Devil hunter's honor." The scruffy Dante replied as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Fine." Nero frowned as he asked, "So I do all three things in unison?"

"Yup." The older man nodded and readied his video camera.

"You're recording this?" Nero shouted, glaring at the older white-haired man.

"Of course. Relax, kid, and be happy I'm not recording a sex video." The older man said as he grinned.

"You are such a pervert." Nero hissed.

"And you like it." The older man replied with a smirk.

Nero blushed but did not reply to the scruffy Dante's comment, "Fine!"

Nero took a deep breath, letting his devil side assimilate with his human side, and crushed the mirror in his hand as he shouted, "Izanagi!"

Nero felt his dormant power course through his entire body and he opened his eyes, seeing the older man give him a thumb up as he recorded the entire thing. Nero took it as a sign that it was over and he stopped channeling his devil side, sighing as he felt the power sleep once more.

The older man was grinning as he stared at the replay. Nero was about to take the glasses off when the scruffy Dante said, "Leave it on."

Nero glared at him and asked, "You're thinking about something perverted, aren't you?"

The red-clad hunter smirked as he replied, "Even if I was to say 'yes', you'll still leave it on, right?"

Nero showed him his middle finger and walked upstairs. The scruffy Dante heard a door slam shut and chuckled as he realized that the young man had not taken the glasses off.

He grinned as he stared at what he had recorded and mumbled, "Maybe next time, I should get him to say 'Nero Sparda commands you…' or something."

.

.

Author's end rants: Yes. It was that pointless. -laughs- Anyway, I already have another one shot in mind but I won't be able to write it till next week since this week is finals week. If you didn't get the bonus story, it's just a shout out to another character voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Speaking of Johnny Yong Bosch, you guys ever heard of Johnny Yong Bosch's "(insert character name here), will you marry me?". He says it every time a fan ask for it. Can anyone ask him to say "Dante, will you marry me?" and record it the next time there's a con with Johnny Yong Bosch in it? –laughs- I'm half-joking, half-serious about it. I would do it myself but Johnny Yong Bosch would most probably never go to our country... -tries to be dramatic- It will contribute to the DantexNero community! But seriously. If anyone is able to do it, I'm willing to write any sort of story you want me to write. -grins- (yes... I'm bribing my writing skills. -laughs- Actually... I'm embarrassed already just writing this. -covers face-)

On other notes: there is a poll going on in my profile about three stories I want to write but cannot decide which to write first. I'm already betting the Dino fanfic is not going to win. -laughs-


	2. Boy's Love 360 Plus

Disclaimer: If I own Devil May Cry, Nero would already done it with Dante during their first fight. -laughs-

Warning: hinted all!DxN, VxN and NT!DxN, very implicit dialogues, imaginary game that's just a blatant rip off of a Konami game, OOC-ness (especially Kyrie)

Author's Notes: This fic was suppose to be written by sempai (DarkAngelSonic) but she said she can't write Vergil so I wrote this. -shrugs- Heavily inspired by a conversation with my sempai about a sex game for Wii and from one of the messages with DantesDarkAngel. And for the record, since there are four (five if you guys count Ninja Theory's Dante) Dante in this fic so they're called by the following:

Youngest Dante – DMC3 Dante

Original Dante – DMC1 Dante

Silent Dante – DMC2 Dante

Old Man or Scruffy Dante – DMC4 Dante

.

.

Boy's Love 360 Plus

.

.

"So… I read you're more of a street brawler." The scruffy Dante said with a grin as he stared at the raven haired young man silently sitting on the couch. As usual, there was nothing else to do for today so the men staying in Devil May Cry, with the exception of Nero and the youngest red-clad hunter, were all staying in the living room. The original Dante was sitting on the chair with his legs resting on top of the table while the three remaining white haired men were sitting on the couch. Vergil was sitting on the farthest left, reading a book, while the scruffy Dante was sitting on the farthest right, staring at the raven haired young man sitting on the recliner lazily.

The raven haired young man frowned and asked with annoyance, "What's your deal now?"

The scruffy Dante placed his hands by his head in a surrendering motion as he replied nonchalantly, "I wasn't trying to say anything sarcastic or something. I was just asking."

The young man scoffed and turned his head away from the older man as he replied, "I'm not allowed to say anything."

The scruffy Dante nodded and leaned on the couch as he said, "Of course. Top secret stuffs, we've all been there before. But serious question though. How the hell do you have three triggers called 'devil trigger', 'angel trigger' and 'human trigger'? I mean, aren't you suppose to be half-devil and half-angel-"

The scruffy Dante grinned as he noticed the slight narrowing of eyes of Vergil at those words. Out of all those who lived in Devil May Cry, Vergil was the most agitated among them towards the news of the raven haired man's 'half-angel' origin, most probably due to his desire to become a demon or his pride over being Sparda's son. The scruffy red–clad hunter didn't bother to tease the blue-clad half-devil as he continued to interrogate the raven haired young man, "-so how come you get to have a human trigger as well?"

"True. That doesn't make sense." The original Dante commented as he looked at where the rest of the occupants of the room were sitting, "Unless they're going for the whole 'humans have both demonic and angelic qualities' crap we get from a lot of other stories."

"That too!" The scruffy Dante pointed at the original Dante as he asked, "So, is our new main character over here actually human? Like how humans are half-angel and half-devil or something?"

"According to the Devil May Cry 3 manga, powerful demons are supposedly fallen angels." The silent Dante told them in a collected voice. At those words, Vergil visibly scowled but remained silent.

"Woah. You're actually talking this time?" The scruffy Dante asked with a smile. The silent Dante simply shrugged at the question and the scruffy Dante laughed.

"Wouldn't that mean all the bosses we defeated were once angels?" The original Dante asked and laughed as he added, "Even Mundus?"

"Wait, wait, wait." The scruffy Dante grinned as he asked, "The question we should be asking is how will we know if the bosses we fought are considered to be 'powerful'? I mean, they can only be powerful depending on how we're played by the players, right?"

The original Dante nodded and replied, "Good point. So then how are we suppose to know if they-"

The door suddenly opened with a bang and they all turned to face the door where the youngest red-clad hunter was running towards them as he shouted, "Nero! Where's NERO?"

"Woah, calm down." The scruffy Dante said as he tried to approach their youngest white haired counterpart who was looking around frantically, "The kid's staying with that cute red-haired angel of his and he'll be back next Monday."

At the scruffy Dante's words, the youngest Dante calmed down and looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Yup." The scruffy Dante nodded and asked, "So… what's wrong?"

The youngest Dante grinned and looked at all of them, "I have the best game that has never been released whatsoever."

"And how the hell do you have something like that?" The original Dante asked with mild interest.

"Well, I know a guy who knows a guy who just happens to be the lead programmer of this game…" The youngest Dante showed them a case of an Xbox360 game which he had been hiding in his jacket the entire time.

The scruffy Dante looked at the title and raised an eyebrow as he said the title out loud, "Boy's Love 360 Plus?"

"Hey! You know we're not supposed to buy non-Capcom games, right?" The original Dante glared at the youngest white haired young man and hissed, "Capcom will scold us again."

"Oh come on! It's not like Capcom have any Kinect games!" The youngest Dante whined and he added, "I mean, sure, Steel Battalion should be coming out this year but come on! This one will be better!"

"And how can that be better?" The original Dante narrowed his eyes as he said, "From the title, it sounds like a rip off of Konami's Lo-"

"It's even better! This one let's you create the guy you want to be with!" The youngest Dante cut off the original's words and added, "And it uses Kinect to interact with the character!"

"Oh, I see-" The original Dante's eyes widened and every white haired man in the room except the youngest red-clad hunter, shouted, "WHAT?"

"Yeah." The youngest Dante grinned as he waved the case in front of their faces, "Come on. Think about the possibilities! We can create a Nero character and we can do a lot of-"

"Brother." Vergil stood and glared at the youngest red-clad hunter as he hissed, "Are you telling us you're planning on playing that game so that you can perform your romantic fantasies to a virtual look-a-like of Nero?"

"And sex fantasies." The youngest Dante added with a serious expression, pointing at the 'Ao' ESRB rating by the lower right side of the case.

"You are disgusting, brother." Vergil hissed as he glared murderously at the youngest Dante.

"Aw. Does that mean you won't be playing, bro? Because this game only has two save file slots and I was thinking you would want the other one." The youngest Dante shrugged and turned towards the raven haired young man and asked, "Well, what about you, Mr. Four-Asterisks? You wanna have the other save file?"

"Where did you even get that nickname?" The scruffy Dante asked and felt someone tap his arm. He turned around and saw the silent Dante showing him his iPad which had a browser opened to a website that had news about an interview with Ninja Theory's creative director, "Oh. There are four asterisks."

The scruffy Dante smiled dryly and commented, "Guess we should be happy our youngest self isn't calling him what that four asterisks are suppose to represent."

"You're giving it to him?" Vergil hissed as he pointed at the raven haired young man, not paying attention to the scruffy older man's comments.

"Well, I know for certain the rest of us-" The youngest Dante pointed at the other white haired Dantes, "-all have the same or similar fantasies about Nero-"

"But him?" Vergil hissed loudly as he glared at the raven haired young man. The raven haired young man returned his glare with one of his own and Vergil turned his attention back towards the youngest red-clad half-devil as he said, "Very well. I shall have that other save file."

The raven haired young man rolled his eyes and mumbled, "It's not like I want to. I'm not some sick perverted asshole like the rest of you."

The youngest Dante did not pay any attention to the raven haired young man as he said happily, "Good! Now, let's check this game out!"

The youngest Dante ran towards the entertainment system and everyone else stared as the youngest red-clad half-devil started the game. The youngest Dante stood in front of the Kinect so that he could be detected by the device. The start menu came up where there were three choices: 'new love', 'saved love' and 'options'.

The youngest red-clad hunter chose 'new love' by motioning the heart that represents the hand that Kinect could detect and the screen showed a screen where the player should create their 'love' by the different shapes and colors of various body parts, starting with the face. The youngest Dante began clicking on different options but, after a while, the original Dante said, "Dude. That does not look like Nero at all. It looks more like… I don't know... someone who isn't Nero?"

The youngest Dante frowned and said, "Okay. This might be too hard for me."

"Let me." The silent Dante said as he patted the youngest Dante's shoulder. The youngest red-clad hunter sat on the couch while the Kinect detected the silent Dante and the silent red-clad hunter took over, starting with the hair first.

After a few seconds, the silent Dante was already finished with the face and the youngest Dante could only exclaim, "Damn! That looks like Nero!"

"You're pretty good at this." The original Dante commented as he stared at the screen of the HDTV.

The scruffy Dante said, "Yeah. Although I think the kid's sword is a bit longer than that."

"Like this?" The silent Dante asked as he adjusted the length.

The scruffy Dante nodded and replied, "Yup. That looks about right."

The raven haired young man glared at the scruffy red-clad hunter and hissed, "You are a pervert."

The scruffy Dante shrugged and replied with a grin, "Tell me something I don't know, Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Four-Asterisks."

Vergil rolled his eyes and said, "Shall we leave it at that and put some clothes on him already?"

"Ohhhh. Are we getting interested now, bro?" The youngest Dante teased the blue-clad half-devil and grinned at the glare Vergil gave him. The silent Dante moved the heart over the next button and the screen turned to what appeared to be another menu with dozens of articles of clothing to choose for their 'love'.

"Okay, what will our Nero wear?" The youngest Dante asked as he stared at the different articles of clothing that were being shown.

"I guess a sleeveless red hoodie, jeans and boots?" The original Dante suggested with a shrug.

"And the sleeveless black shirt he wears underneath his hoodie." The scruffy Dante added and grinned as he suggested, "Although, we can leave that out."

"I like his suggestion!" The youngest Dante said as he pointed at the scruffy older white haired man.

Vergil sighed and crossed his arms, "Can we not pick something else?"

"Don't worry, bro. According to the guy I talked to, you can suggest to change his clothes if you're already in a relationship but the guy will have the option to reject your suggestion." The youngest Dante grinned as he added, "And if you get the guy to be submissive to you, you can order him to change his clothes. I'm sure you're going for that route anyway."

Vergil glared at the youngest Dante but did not retort the youngest's last comment. The silent Dante began placing the clothes on their 'love' before placing the heart over the next button. The screen changed to where they were supposed to choose the 'default personality' and the 'voice' of their 'love'.

"Pick 'jerk with a golden heart'. According to this guide the programmer gave me…" The youngest Dante looked at the piece of paper that had been stuck inside the case, "From how I describe Nero, he said Nero would be a jerk with a golden heart…"

The silent Dante placed the heart over the 'jerk with a golden heart' button and asked, "What about the voice?"

"Let's just check every voice and decide which one sounds like him." The original Dante suggested and they began checking all of the voices. After a dozen voice clips later, they decided to go for a voice that felt more like Nero's own voice for all of them.

After that, the silent Dante placed the heart over the 'next' button and the screen changed into two empty save file slots. The youngest Dante said, "Save it to both of them. Vergil, you get the second save file, okay?"

"Fine." The blue-clad son of Sparda replied with a shrug while the silent Dante saved the Nero-look-a-like in both save files.

"Okay! Move over!" The youngest Dante said as he jumped off the couch. The silent Dante sat once more and they all watch the youngest Dante begin the game.

The HDTV showed what appeared to be a street of some sort and there was a sound of someone bumping into someone with the background shaking slightly.

"_Ouch!" _A voice similar to Nero shouted from the speakers. A portrait of the Nero look-a-like appeared on the screen, lying on the floor, and he looked like he was scowling as he shouted, _"Watch where you're going, asshole!"_

The youngest Dante motioned his hand as if to offer it to the fallen young man and said, "Sorry. You okay, man?"

A hand appeared before the Nero look-a-like, most probably meant to be the player's hand, while the Nero look-a-like looked at him and moved as if to slap the hand being offered to him but there was a hint of reddening on his cheeks as he shouted, "I don't need your help! I can stand on my own!"

"Guess that sounds like something the kid would say." The original Dante nodded as he stared at the screen.

"Hey. Watch this." The youngest Dante grinned as he made a motion as if to grasp something. The Nero look-a-like on the screen gasped as the hand representing the youngest's own hand grabbed his wrist and pull him up.

"What are you doing? Let go!" The Nero look-a-like shouted as he tried to get away from the hand's grasp. Once the Nero look-a-like was standing once more, the youngest Dante made a movement as if to release something and the hand on the screen released the look-a-like's wrist. The Nero look-a-like looked away and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Yup. Definitely the kid." The original Dante said as the rest nodded in agreement.

The youngest Dante turned towards them and said, "So… anyone can play this game, okay?"

The youngest red-clad hunter turned towards the raven haired young man and added, "Except you."

The raven haired young man rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't even want to anyway."

The youngest Dante turned his attention back towards the other white haired men in the room, not paying attention to what the raven haired young man had commented as he seriously said, "Nero cannot see this game… ever. If the kid sees that game, we're screwed."

"So this is our secret." The youngest Dante turned his eyes towards the raven haired young man, "Even you can't say anything to Nero unless you want us to kick your ass."

The raven haired young man glared as he hissed, "I'm not a fucking snitch. I could care less."

The youngest Dante also rolled his eyes and retorted, "Oh, sorry. I forgot. You don't give a 'four-asterisks' over everything, right?"

The raven haired young man growled at the youngest Dante and hissed, "I don't care about you and your sick fantasies, you bastard. Just don't expect me to cover for you when you get caught with your pants down while getting off over a virtual fuck-toy."

.

.

Maybe it had been fate playing a cruel joke… or just insanely bored but whatever the reason why it just had to happen like this, the raven haired young man seriously did not know why. It was Sunday, a day earlier than when the youngest white-haired hunter was suppose to return. But here he was, walking inside with a bag on his shoulder, most probably his clothes and other things he had brought with him during his visit to the house he had been staying in.

That wasn't the big problem anyway. The problem was they were alone since all the other white haired men were out visiting their parents. According to the scruffy Dante, Sparda had once lived in the office but left because he had decided to live with Eva and they would visit their parents at least once a month.

"Hey." The raven haired young man greeted, unsure how to react to Nero's unexpected return, "You're… a day early…"

Nero sighed tiredly and walked towards the living room where the raven haired young man had been resting on the recliner. He dropped the bag on the floor as he said, "Yeah. Kyrie was… preoccupied."

"New boyfriend?" The raven haired young man asked, not really sure why he was even talking to the white haired young man.

"Nah. New story." Nero replied with a frown as he remembered how the red haired woman had gotten the idea from Nero… albeit indirectly.

_It had been while Nero had been drinking tea with Kyrie while they were waiting for Credo to come back. Kyrie had asked about what was happening to Nero and if he was alright and Nero had been stupid enough to talk about how the youngest Dante had been driving him crazy with his ranting and complaining about the different news and interviews Ninja Theory kept giving about the new DmC in production. Kyrie had nodded and replied in her soft sweet voice, "I can understand why Mr. Dante would be so worried although I also believe that we should wait patiently for the final product before hastily saying we hate the game."_

_Kyrie clapped her hands and added, "You don't know. Maybe Capcom is just joking about the whole reboot and we might actually see the dashing white-haired devil hunter we all know and love in the game."_

"_I highly doubt that, Kyrie." Nero said with a sardonic smile._

"_Oh, think about it, Nero!' Kyrie's eyes began to glimmer as she suggested, "What if this raven haired young man they keep calling Dante is actually an imposter trying to be the real Dante and his real name is really Dino?"_

"_What?" Nero blinked at Kyrie's suggestion._

_It was as if Kyrie didn't hear Nero as she added, "And Limbo city is actually a city ran by demons to keep humans inside because… um…"_

_Kyrie looked thoughtful for a moment before she clapped her hands once more and continued, "… they're planning to summon Mundus to the human world using the humans inside the city as sacrifices!"_

"_Uh… Kyrie…"_

"_And then Dino accidently sees a demon and it begins to mesh the reality the demons gave him and the real reality!" Kyrie stood and placed her hands on her cheeks as she said happily, "Oh! Can you imagine the drama, Nero? Dino going insane over the meshing of two realities as demons try to kill him before he becomes a real threat and lashing out on everyone and everything because he couldn't understand was what happening? Like a real angsty teenager?"_

_Kyrie clapped her hands once more as she added, "And then Mr. Dante will come into the city to beat the big bad boss! But!"_

_Kyrie pointed her finger towards Nero as she said, "Mr. Dante and Dino meet up and they fight because Dino has begun to think that he really is Mr. Dante and Mr. Dante is a demon posing to be Mr. Dante to kill him!"_

"_Kyrie…" Nero continued to try and get Kyrie's attention but the young woman just wouldn't stop._

"_And Mr. Dante will win of course and he will steal the spotlight and beat the big bad boss and Mundus once more!" Kyrie exclaimed with a happy smile, "And then Dino will finally return to normal and the city will finally be free of the demons' control!"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Then, Dino will talk to Dante one last time and say…" Kyrie cleared his throat and tried to mimic the raven haired young man's voice, "'What am I going to do now?'"_

"_And Mr. Dante will reply…" Kyrie tried to mimic the scruffy Dante's voice, "'Up to you. This is your reality now."_

_Nero could only nod to Kyrie's last sentence although he felt as if it was a bit similar to his last scene with the scruffy Dante in his own game. Kyrie smiled happily as she said, "Oh! I should write this!"_

"_Eh?" Nero could only blink as Kyrie began walking briskly towards her room, "K-Kyrie?"_

_Kyrie smiled at Nero and said, "Don't worry, Nero. I think I can change the plot a bit so you can be added."_

_Nero could only watch as the red haired young woman went to her room and closed the door behind her. Nero finally stared at the tea in his cup and mumbled, "What the hell just happened?"_

After that, Nero was left alone in the living room till Credo came back. When Kyrie had been coaxed out of her room, she continued to happily tell Nero her plans about the new story she was making. Nero could only take it for another day and he finally left with a quick goodbye to Kyrie, since Credo had gone somewhere. The red haired young man simply waved goodbye to Nero and told him she would send him the link once she finished it.

Honestly… Nero didn't want to read it… at all.

With a tired sigh, Nero walked towards the entertainment center and said, "Let's play MvC3. I need to let out some stress."

The raven haired young man's eyes widened as he saw Nero turned the Microsoft console on. Before he could stop Nero, the HDTV showed the Xbox360 menu and Nero saw the logo of the game that was currently inside the console. Nero blinked as he read the title, "Boy's Love 360 Plus? What's this? A new Kinect game?"

Nero tilted his head as he commented, "I thought Capcom didn't have a Kinect game?"

"Uh… that's…" The raven haired young man didn't know what to do. Should he stop Nero? Or should he just leave and not come back for… an entire month? Maybe he could sleep in Monkey's house?

Nero made a motion and started the game, much to the raven haired young man's horror.

Who the hell had left the game inside anyway?

Nero navigated through the menu and chose 'Save Love'. There were only two save files and they were titled: 'Dante's' and 'Vergil's'. Nero chose the save file titled 'Dante's' because he just wanted to check what the game was about.

The screen changed into what appeared to be a living room of some sort and Nero's eyes widened when he saw a guy who looked a lot like him sleeping on the couch in a cat-like position. Nero could only stare in shock as his look-a-like opened his eyes and smiled as he said with an annoyed pout, _"Hey. You woke me up."_

"Uh… I'm sorry?" Nero replied out of instinct.

Nero's jaw slacked as his look-a-like sat and grinned as he whispered seductively, _"Doesn't matter. I want to have some fun."_

Both Nero and the raven haired young man could only stare as the Nero look-a-like on the screen began to unzip his hoodie as he whispered seductively, _"Touch me."_

The Nero look-a-like tackled towards the screen and they heard a thud. The screen changed its perspective towards the ceiling, as if to show that the player had fallen to the floor. The Nero look-a-like appeared to be crawling towards the screen and Nero could only shout, "Q-Quit! How the hell do you quit?"

"J-Just move your hands towards that red button!" The raven haired young man replied as he tried to not show how tight his pants were becoming due to the voice sounding so sexy and very, very Nero.

Nero frantically waved his hand over the red button but his hand had 'grazed' the Nero look-a-like's uncovered chest and the look-a-like let out a moan. Nero could only curse as he waited for the game to respond, "God damn it! Just quit it already!"

The screen finally changed into the main menu and Nero tried to regain his breathing. He turned towards the raven haired young man and shouted, "What the hell was that?"

The raven haired young man tried to cover his groin by placing a pillow on top of his lap as he tried to answer Nero, "They played that game that supposedly lets them… I don't know… fuck a virtual look-a-like of you?"

"What?" Nero shouted at the raven haired young man and turned to face the screen once more, "You're telling they've been playing and getting off with this game?"

The raven haired young man tried to stay calm as he could feel Nero's anger flaring at every second that pass and he nodded silently. Nero moved the heart indicator towards the 'saved love' once more and the raven haired young man asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Vergil also had a save file. I need to see it." Nero replied with a growl as he chose Vergil's save file. The screen changed but rather than the living room he saw with Dante's save file, the screen showed a library of some sort.

The Nero look-a-like appeared once more and both Nero and the raven haired young man could only stare at the attire of Vergil's Nero look-a-like. While the save files of all the Dantes' Nero look-a-like wore Nero's red hoodie and jeans but didn't have the sleeveless black shirt Nero wore underneath, Vergil's Nero look-a-like wore a short sleeve light blue polo underneath a black vest. He also wore a pair of rimless glasses. The Nero look-a-like smiled as he said almost shyly, _"Oh. I wasn't expecting to you at this time. I was just finishing Macbeth."_

"Vergil's making him read that shit?" Nero commented, mostly talking about Shakespeare's way of writing than the storyline as he had tried reading it and it had given him a headache.

The Nero look-a-like looked down as if he was shy as he said, _"You know… I was able to get all the answers correctly last time so…"_

The Nero look-a-like leaned closer and whispered in a begging tone, _"You'll reward me, right?"_

"Holy shit." The raven haired young man could only say that as the Nero look-a-like began unbuttoning his vest. Nero silently walked towards the console and pressed the off button silently.

The raven haired young man paled as Nero looked at him with a very creepy sweet smile as the white haired young man asked, "So… when are they coming back?"

Only one sentence went through the raven haired young man's mind as he saw Nero's creepy smile.

They were definitely screwed.

.

.

"I'm telling you, I did do it with him in the closet!" The youngest Dante shouted as he opened the door to Devil May Cry. They had been with Sparda and Eva for the entire afternoon and, during their journey home, they began to talk about their experience with their current favorite game.

"Ah. That's nothing. I did it with the kid in the kitchen…" The original Dante grinned as he added while they all entered the building, "… while he was cooking."

"Oh? And what was I cooking?" They all stopped and paled at the sweet voice of Nero. They saw him sitting on the recliner with the Xbox360 on his lap while the raven haired young man was by the stairs, as if ready to run to the second floor anytime.

"Uhh… We were… um…" The youngest Dante tried to speak but the creepy happy smile Nero was giving all of them made it hard to try and find the correct words to use.

"Oh. I tried out the game you left in this console." Nero said in a cheerful tone, reminding them of the red haired young woman he would usually visit. It was as if Nero was mimicking Kyrie's sweet tone but it sounded creepy as they could feel the anger his devil side was emitting.

"Nero… we can explain…" The scruffy Dante tried to appease Nero as he slowly walked towards the younger man. A loud crash stopped him and all of them could only look with pure surprise as the Xbox360 lay on the floor, a few pieces scattering around it as the impact literally cracked the entire console.

"Oops." Nero continued to smile creepily as he said, "I seemed to have dropped it as I stood."

Nero deliberately walked on top of the Microsoft console, making the console crack against his weight. They could only stare as Nero walked towards the entertainment system and placed his hand behind the HDTV. Only the scruffy Dante could recover in time, "Oh, Nero! Don't-"

Another loud crash and the HDTV came falling into the floor with the Kinect falling as well since it was on top of the HDTV. Nero continued to smile creepily as he walked towards them. They all stepped back and Nero began walking towards the door as he announced, "I'm staying with Trish and Lady for a while."

"Nero-" Vergil immediately shut up when Nero took out Blue Rose. Before any of them could react, Nero fired at the Kinect, destroying the motion sensing device with one shot. Nero walked once more and, once he was by the door, he turned around and triggered, Yamato appearing in his right hand. Without a warning, Nero slashed diagonally, creating a blue shockwave that literally cleaved the entire entertainment system in half. They all stared at the destruction in shock and Nero dismissed his trigger.

"Have fun with the expenses." Nero said with another creepy smile and left.

The raven haired young man could only shiver in fear as he mumbled, remembering how all of the other white haired men looked so fearful when Nero had smiled creepily at them, "He may be the strongest of them all."

.

.

NOTE: No game consoles or HDTV or entertainment system were harm during the making of this fic.

Author's End Rants: Not much to say but well... If there was a Kinect game like that, it would be revolutionary... although, from a programmer's perspective, it would be a freaking nightmare to create. -laughs- Below are the previews for the choices in the poll in my profile. You guys can only choose one so choose wisely.

.

Preview of the Poll choices (unless you guys didn't get it, Kyrie actually said the 'initial idea' for the Dino fic: Falsify):

Romeo and Robin Hood (AU, DantexNero and a bit serious)

_He fell on to the water, coughing blood as his body tried to heal all the wounds the devil arm named after their father had given him. In front of him was his twin, cold and collected as he said, "Foolish brother. How many times must I tell you that what you are doing is futile? Now that I have our father's power… the power of a demon…"_

_He could only stare as his twin showed him the sword once called Force Edge. It now had a very demonic appearance as the seal of Sparda's power had been lifted, granting his twin their father's power. His twin grabbed him the collar and dragged him towards the entrance of the gate, "I have no time to waste for you, brother."_

"_Wait!" He shouted as his twin threw him towards the entrance, hitting the cold floor of the tower the gate was created in. The gate began to close and he tried to crawl towards his brother who was on the other side, reaching out his hand as he shouted, "VERGIL!"_

Band (AU, DantexNero, maybe hints of VergilxNero, and lighter than "Romeo and Robin Hood" and "Falsify")

"_You don't know the meaning of music, Vergil!" Dante shouted as he glared at his brother._

"_And you do not know the meaning of responsibility, brother." Vergil hissed back, "We are the heirs of Sparda Conglomerate. You should start trying to act the part. Enough of this foolish dream of becoming a famous roc-" _

"_Screw you, Vergil. I can do whatever I want." Dante said as he walked out of the room._

"_Dante!" Vergil shouted as Dante closed the door. Vergil growled and hit his hand over his laptop in frustrations. _

_How dare he say Vergil didn't understand music! _

"_Dante…" Vergil glared at the door as he hissed, "You will regret this. I will show you how futile this dream of yours is." _


	3. 4 Times Nero Hates That Stupid Plant

Disclaimer: I have tried thinking of a way to write this disclaimer sounding either sarcastic, ironic or some other 'cool' expression I have forgotten but… nope. I couldn't think of anything. So let's stick with the basic and go for "sigyn-chi does not own Devil May Cry or the holidays".

Warning: OOC-ness, daddy/grandpa!Sparda and mommy/grandma!Eva, allDMC!DxN, VxN and NT!DxN (kisses galore!)

Author's Notes: I HAVE RETURNED and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Or something more dramatic than that –grins-. Sorry for the delay. Too many things had happened since my last update. The main ones would be the appearance of the Wii (from an uncle who isn't using it anymore) and an adopted little sister (She's such a cute girl who seems to like Johnny Yong Bosch characters –laughs-. Specifically: Yukimura and Nero) Anyway! Here's an overly used plot for the holidays. By the way, I will update 'Family' and 'Those Nights' soon. Just wait patiently, okay? And as usual, since there are four (five if you guys count Ninja Theory's Dante) Dante in this fic so they're called by the following:

Youngest Dante – DMC3 Dante

Original Dante – DMC1 Dante

Silent Dante – DMC2 Dante

Old Man or Scruffy Dante – DMC4 Dante

.

.

4 Times Nero Hates That Stupid Plant (and 4 Times He Didn't)

.

.

Nero liked about the holidays. Maybe it was the fact that he was, frankly speaking, three years old. He had only celebrated three Christmas Eves and the idea of receiving and giving presents always brought a joy in his face. If he wanted to, he could give any or all of the Dantes something they either will never use or will not like just to see their reaction. Of course, they could also do the same thing but Nero also liked the part where he would guess what his presents were or if he should run away from the present as soon as he opened it. To be fair, the youngest of the four was the one who booby trapped the present so that a plastic filled with baby powder would explode when Nero ripped the wrap off.

But there was one thing Nero didn't exactly like about the holidays. To be more accurate, Nero had a love-hate relationship with one certain plant currently hanging on the front door.

.

Case 1 and 2

.

"Hey, kid. Where did you go? The north pole?" The original Dante asked with amused eyes as he holds the door open. On the other side of the door was Nero holding a plastic bag filled with presents. Nero had just returned from visiting Kyrie and had been happy that the original Dante had opened the door for him. His longest friend had been adamant on giving Nero all of the presents she and her brother had picked for everyone living in Devil May Cry although Nero would certainly not be surprised if Kyrie had simply dragged her brother and had done all the shopping for both of them.

Nero gave a sarcastic laugh before replying, "That's the best you can do? I think the snow has frozen your ability to think, old man."

The original Dante simply laughed at Nero's reply and stepped to the side so that Nero could walk inside. That's when he saw the silent red-clad hunter walking towards them. As if noticing Nero's silent question, the original Dante explained, "We're going to the bus stop to get Mom and Dad. They're staying with us for the holidays."

"Oh." Nero nodded at the explanation and stepped inside as he explained, "Well, I would go with you but I think I'm gonna get some shut eye. The ride back here wasn't really that comfortable."

"Sure." The original older white-haired man said and Nero nodded but before he could walk, the original Dante said, "Ah, kid. I forgot something."

Nero turned to look at him and asked, "What's tha-!"

His eyes widened as he felt warm lips upon his. It was a soft kiss, gentle and just a touch of lips, but Nero could faintly taste the flavor of strawberry. Before Nero could react, the original Dante pulled away, smirking as he teased, "Kid, you're blushing."

"Wha-! I mean-! You! What the hell was that for!" With his hands preoccupied by the plastic bag, all he could do was shout at the man who kissed him. The original Dante simply laughed and pointed up. Nero raised his head and saw the lonely plant hanging on top of both of them.

"Who the hell-"

"Probably our youngest counterpart." The original Dante guessed as he walked out of the office. With an amused smirk on his face, he teased, "You should probably be careful, kid. If he did put that there that would mean it was meant for you."

Nero stared at the original Dante with wide eyes and the original Dante simply grinned at him. Nero heard footsteps coming towards him and he noticed that the silent Dante was walking towards the door. Nero began to walk away from the accursed plant and sighed in relief as he passed the silent Dante, plant-free. Nero turned around and said, "See you later."

The silent older man turned to stare at Nero and Nero gulped, wondering if he had done something wrong. The silent Dante grabbed Nero's shoulder and pulled him towards him. Nero's eyes widened once more and he felt a pair of warm lips on his… again. There was the hint of strawberry once more but the kiss was more passionate, two lips colliding with one another. Either Nero's reaction time was seriously damaged by the cold or the two Dantes knew when to stop before Nero could react but the silent Dante pulled away, licking Nero's lips once before he whispered, "See you later."

With that said, he turned around and followed the original Dante outside. Nero stared at the two as they began to get inside the car the original Dante got for doing the animation. With cheeks as red as Rudolf's nose, Nero shouted, "What the hell!"

The original Dante laughed and turned around to point at the plant above Nero. Nero growled and shouted, "That doesn't count!"

"All's fair in love, kid!" The original Dante shouted back and the silent Dante turned his head slightly to give Nero a smirk. Not waiting for Nero's reply, the car drove away from the fuming Nero. Nero growled in anger and glared at the plant above him.

"I'm going to fucking kill whoever put you up there."

.

Case 3, 4 and 5

.

Nero had been extremely cautious of avoiding having to become prey to the plant that seemed to appear like it was looking down at all of them from atop its throne. It did not help that the youngest Dante, who was denying the accusation that he was the one who put the said plant there, was trying to get Nero there with him. Three days since the appearance of the plant and Nero was happy to say that he was getting better at avoiding it.

…

Or so he thought…

"Nero, get this paper bag." The commanding voice may have done it. Or maybe it was his victory over his three-days no-incident quota. Or maybe it was the fact that it was Vergil. But the moment he took the paper bag filled with ingredients from the hands of Sparda's oldest son, he heard someone clear his throat. Nero turned around and saw the scruffy red-clad hunter grinning at them from the staircase. He pointed above the two and Nero paled.

"Shit." Nero hissed, cursing silently the fact that he had forgot about the accursed plant above them. He was sure that if that thing had a face, it would be sneering and cackling like an ugly witch.

Vergil narrowed his eyes and said flatly, "I am not participating in a ridiculous human tradition."

"It's not that bad." The twin's father said with a chuckle as he walked towards the two. Sparda briefly kissed Vergil and Nero's forehead before walking away from them. Nero could feel his cheeks warming and he touched his forehead with his right hand. It had been a gentle fatherly kiss. Or was 'grandfatherly' more accurate?

They heard a soft giggle and Vergil's eyes widened as he noticed his mother walking towards them as well to get inside. Vergil backed away and ordered, "Stop."

Eva simply continued to smile as she asked, "Hm? Why?"

"Just… stop." Vergil hissed before walking away. Before he could take two more steps away, Vergil hit an invisible wall. Vergil growled and glared at the scruffy older man.

"Hey, hey. No need to glare at me, bro. I didn't do this." The scruffy Dante said as he raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

Nero walked towards the invisible wall and placed his right hand on it. It felt like solid plastic glass and Nero tapped it lightly. It made a sound that seemed more like a chime to Nero and he could see blue webs similar to a spider web appearing where his hand was placed before disappearing again, as if it had shown its true form briefly because of Nero's touch. An amused woman's voice belonging to the twin's mother explained, "It's probably a demon cage. Until you finish the proper conditions, you cannot pass."

Vergil narrowed his eyes and pointed at Sparda, "What about father? We didn't reciprocate his… action."

Sparda gave a grin that reminded Nero of the red-clad hunter as he replied, "You can call it an advantage of being a full demon."

"What's happening?" Nero heard the voice of the youngest red-clad hunter accompanied by the sounds of footsteps walking towards them and he stiffened. He was caged because of Vergil. If what Eva said is true then even going out was impossible. The youngest Dante would not miss this opportunity.

Nero grabbed Vergil's arm and Vergil appeared calm but Nero could see the surprise in the older twin's ice colored eyes. Nero didn't waste time and kissed Vergil on the cheek, his cheeks growing redder by the second. The scruffy Dante laughed at how Vergil's eyes widened, enjoying the sight of his brother's usual calm face shatter. Nero backed away and ordered, "Kiss me."

"What?" It was probably because of Nero's loudly beating heart but it seemed to him Vergil's voice was higher than usual.

"Hey! At least finish this round! I'm about to kick your ass!" Nero heard the original Dante's voice coming from the entertainment room.

The sounds of footsteps ceased for a moment and he heard the youngest Dante reply, "Later. Just let me see what's happening in the office."

Nero paled as the sounds of footsteps started once more and begged Vergil once more, "Quick! Before Dante comes!"

Vergil glared at Nero and warned, "You will regret this, Nero."

"Wha-!" Nero's eyes widened as Vergil dropped the paper bag he had been holding. The blue-clad twin placed his hands on Nero's cheeks and pulled the younger man towards him. Nero stiffened as their lips crushed together and his eyes widened once more as he felt a tongue push his lips open. His kiss was more forceful and demanding. Nero's eyes shut close and he let Vergil do what he wanted.

Vergil finally pulled away and Nero gasped for the much needed air. He knew his entire face was red and his Devil Bringer was glowing wildly. Vergil simply stared at Nero with a blank expression. He grabbed the paper bag he had dropped and walked away from the speechless Nero. It was during that time that the youngest Dante appeared and Vergil immediately grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. The youngest red-clad hunter whined as his twin dragged him towards the kitchen, "What's the deal, Verge? Hey! Let go!"

Nero could only stare at the space Vergil had stood, too surprised at what happened. The scruffy Dante whistled as he teased, "What? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe it would be more accurate to ask if Vergil got your tongue?"

Nero got out of his stupor and glared at the older hunter. Sparda chuckled and placed his hand on the scruffy red-clad hunter as he said, "Come now, son. Let's help your brother in the kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah." The scruffy Dante gave Nero a wink before walking towards the kitchen with his father. Nero glared at their retreating form and started to walk towards them, thinking of punching the older white haired hunter.

Before he could take another step, Nero hit the invisible wall. Nero growled as he rubbed his forehead before hissing, "What the hell?"

"Oh my. It must be my fault." Nero turned around and saw Eva just behind him, smiling gently. Eva giggled before patting Nero on the head as she cooed, "My, my. Did you hit your head, my dear? That's okay. I know a magic spell that can make it go away."

"What? I'm not a ki-"

Eva took Nero's hand away from his forehead and rubbed his forehead with her hand gently as she said, "Pain, pain, fly away!"

"Now for the final touch." Eva gripped the sleeve of Nero's jacket and pulled him down. She placed a gentle kiss on Nero's forehead and Nero blushed once more. Eva smiled and let go of Nero as she asked sweetly, "The pain's gone now, right?"

"Huh? Well. Yes." Nero replied, not sure on how to answer the wife of the Dark Knight.

"Now, you must show your gratitude to me." Eva closed her eyes and pointed at her cheek.

"Huh?" Nero replied, not sure of what Eva wanted.

"A kiss, kid. Mom wants a kiss." The original Dante explained as he leaned on the doorway leading to the entertainment room. He had been wondering where their youngest counterpart was and saw Eva and Nero on the doorway. Most probably, Eva had used Nero hitting his forehead to the invisible wall as a pretext to kiss the boy and get a kiss herself. She was cunning that way and her gentle demeanor hid it pretty well.

"Oh. Okay." Nero obediently kissed Eva on the cheek and Eva opened her eyes.

With a soft giggle, Eva patted Nero on the head once more as she cooed, "Such a good boy."

Nero blushed at her words but did not try to stop or retort the blonde woman. For a few minutes, Nero had forgotten how the main culprit of what had happened to him today was just staring down at him from atop its throne.

.

Case 6

.

He was getting sloppy. There was no other explanation to it.

"God damn it!" Nero shouted out of frustration.

From the other side of the door, the raven haired young man glared at him as he hissed, "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem! My problem is that fucking plant!" Nero shouted as he pointed at the plant above them.

The raven haired young man stared at the plant and glared as he said, "So? We don't have to do that crap."

"No. We do." Nero growled as he explained, "The asshole who put that there added a demon cage. If we don't do it, we can't leave."

"Well that sucks." The raven haired man turned his attention towards Nero and said, "Well. Let's get this over with."

"Did you have a smoke before going here?" Nero asked as he narrowed his eyes towards the raven haired young man.

"Why?" The raven haired young man raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Because I don't want to taste tobacco, you asshole." Nero had wanted to add the word 'again' but did not. He didn't want the raven haired young man to know that Nero still remembered the kiss the raven haired young man had stolen.

"Relax, princess. I haven't had a smoke for today. Now pucker up." The raven haired young man ordered.

"Must you be so insufferable, you bastard?" Nero hissed as he walked towards the raven haired young man.

"Must you try to act like that prissy tight-ass?" The raven haired young man retorted as he walked towards Nero.

"If Vergil hears you call him that, he will beat the crap out of you." Nero warned.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" The raven haired young man retorted, not bothering to tell Nero that he had already called Vergil that in front of his face.

"Then he'll cut you up with Yamato. First your legs, then your arms-"

"Seriously, brat. Can you just shut up and kiss me already?"

"Why do I have to kiss you, asshole? You kiss me." Nero ordered as they finally stopped right in front of each other, their noses slightly touching.

"Because I already kissed you. Your turn."

"Bite me." Nero hissed with his eyes defiant as he glared at the raven haired young man.

"A bit kinky for my taste but if you want-"

"AAHHH!" Nero turned around and saw the youngest Dante pointing at them. Nero groaned and rolled his eyes. He turned to face the raven haired young man and yanked him by the neck. Their lips meshed with one another briefly before Nero's eyes widened and he pulled back. Without missing a beat, Nero punched the raven haired young man with his demonic hand. The raven haired young man flew out. Nero growled as he shouted, "You fucking liar! You taste like tobacco!"

Nero closed the door and walked past the youngest Dante. The youngest red-clad hunter grabbed Nero's arm and said, "Hey-"

"Let go of me! I am not a fucking kissing toy!" Nero shouted with rage in his eyes as he pulled away from the youngest Dante's hold.

The hurt on the red-clad hunter's face didn't even register to Nero's mind.

.

Case 7

.

He found him sulking on the footsteps leading to the main door of Devil May Cry. The youngest Dante had dropped his forehead on his knees, hugging his knees tightly. He looked like a ball made of red, black and white. Nero rubbed the back of his head as he approached the sulking. Unsure on what to say, Nero greeted a bit embarrassed, "H-Hey…"

"Go away. You don't want to be close to a perverted old man who only sees you as a kissing toy." The youngest red-clad hunter said, his voice muffled by his pants.

"Oh, come on. Stop sulking." Nero sat next to the half-demon half-human ball of red, black and white.

"I'm not sulking." The youngest Dante retorted and Nero chuckled.

"You are definitely sulking, Dante." Nero retorted and placed his left hand on top of the older hunter's hair, gently caressing the snow white locks as he explained, "I'm here to say I'm sorry for what I said before. It wasn't fair of me to shout at you for something you didn't do… unless you did put that thing there."

"I didn't." The youngest Dante said, still hiding his face from Nero. Nero sighed and leaned on the red-clad hunter slightly.

"I believe you." Nero said as he closed his eyes and said softly, "Let me see your face, Dante."

"No."

"Are you crying?" Nero asked with a smirk.

"Hell no."

"Then let me see your face." Nero said as he turned his head to look at the red-clad hunter next to him. The youngest Dante slowly raised his head and turned towards Nero. There was no mark of tears in the older man's face and a small part of Nero was disappointed at that.

Then again, they were never the time to cry over such a silly thing. Or so Nero thought.

"Nero…" His name of Dante's voice was a bit surprising but it was a nice surprise. He had said Nero's name in a whisper, gentle and soft.

"What?" Nero whispered gently.

"Your face is too close." The youngest Dante whispered back. Their noses were lightly touching. Unlike the time with the raven haired young man in which Nero couldn't wait for it to be finish, Nero felt the exact opposite with the white haired young man in front of him.

"It's tradition." Nero whispered back before leaning forward. Their lips touched and Nero felt the youngest red-clad hunter tensed in surprise as he tasted the hint of strawberry once more. Nero wrapped his left hand on Dante's neck gently, deepening the kiss. The youngest Dante finally relaxed and opened his mouth. A tongue shyly touched Nero's lips and Nero opened his mouth as well, meeting Dante's hesitant tongue. Their tongues danced in a waltz that both of them were unsure on how to proceed but that didn't matter to both of them.

After what may have been less than a minute or so, Nero finally leaned away but only slightly. Their noses were still touching and Dante asked, "Why?"

Instead of replying, Nero simply moved his eyes to look up. The youngest Dante turned his attention upward as well and saw the plant that had been hanging by the front door was now above them, being held by Nero's right hand. The youngest Dante's lips curved into an amused smirk as he said, "Now, that was just cunning, kid."

"Shut up." Nero stood and threw the plant to the youngest Dante. He looked away as he said, "Now get off your lazy ass and get inside."

"Hey, kid." The youngest Dante grinned as he teased, "Are you blushing?"

"Shut up." Nero retorted but he could not hide the blush on his face. Without waiting for the youngest Dante's reply, Nero walked inside.

The youngest Dante chuckled and looked at the plant on his hand. With a grin, the youngest Dante mused, "Whoever put you up there, I really have to thank you."

.

Case 8

.

Nero could hear the noises coming from the kitchen. As if he knew that Nero had just entered, the scruffy Dante walked out of the kitchen and gave him a smile that seemed to say he knew what Nero had done. With a chuckle and a slight shake of his head, the scruffy Dante walked towards Nero and said, "You know, Trish's gonna be annoyed that you took the mistletoe off."

"So it was Trish who put that thing there." Nero narrowed his eyes. He should have guessed it. Trish was a demon so placing that demon cage would be easy for her. Nero glared at the scruffy older man walking towards him and hissed, "Did you make her put it there so you can have an excuse to kiss me?"

"Woah, woah." The scruffy Dante raised his hands in a surrendering motion and explained, "That was all Trish's idea. I didn't ask her to do it."

The scruffy Dante finally stopped right in front of Nero and a smirk appeared on his face as he continued, "As for the latter part of your question…"

Nero felt a hand on his back and the scruffy Dante pressed his forehead on Nero's own. With a smirk playing on his lips, the scruffy older hunter whispered, "Do I really need an excuse to kiss you?"

"No." Nero replied without hesitation and closed his eyes as he felt a pair of lips tasting like strawberry on his.

.

Yup. Nero seriously has a love-hate relationship with that damn plant. He didn't really mind the kisses…

… but they never needed a reason to get one.


End file.
